Jieren
Jieren Kaiba is the main Character of the Current RP set in the Yugioh world. Design Appearance Personality Voice and Mannerisms TBD Biography History Jieren was born in 1968 in Japan to Mokuba Kaiba. At a young age, he was forced to duel often to practice his strategies. He entered Rathcliffe Private School, and began making a name for himself as a duelist. He established a Rivalry with Galton early on. In his senior year, he entered the Rathcliffe Senior Tournament, and managed to claim top place, earning him the right to go on to King's Academy. After the tournament, Jieren and Galton set aside their rivalries, in an attempt to make a name at Duel and King's Academy for Rathcliffe. In his first exam at King's academy he placed in 8th. On the first weekend, Jieren and Serana utilized the rules that students could go into the city to have a day off. They quickly learned that a museum was having an exhibit on Egyptian artifacts. Jieren met Yugi Muto in the line into the museum, and learned that they had found a potential new Millennium Item. Jieren decided to investigate the item, which was revealed to be a pendant, and eventually put it on. At first it seemed as if nothing happened, but when he tried to remove it, the item just maneuvered around to stay on his neck. Serana went to find Yugi, but as she was gone, a masked man with a gun confronted Jieren to hand over the item. This triggered a Shadow Game where Jieren first learned about the Gravekeepers, and ended up sealing away one of the member's souls. Later, Jieren searched the internet for some sign of information about the millennium items, which led to a forum where two users, YM and jx83, were discussing the abilities of such items. Investigating the latter user, Jieren found coordinates to a location jx83 was posting from. He and Serana flew out on Jieren's private jet, out to an abandoned military base. With moderate trouble, they managed to navigate a minefield, before finding that the military base used to be run and operated by Kaiba Corp. Jieren called his uncle, Seto Kaiba, and the man flew over instantly. Seto revealed that the facility was one of Gozaburo's facilities. Seto ordered Jieren to leave, but the latter decided to investigate more. His investigations led to recently used computers and papers. Jieren found Seto and they left quickly. Upon attempting to fly away, Jieren noticed a figure in the doorway of the facility wearing a gold grown. Mere seconds after the helicopter stalled and began plummeting to the ground. The millennium pendant began to glow, and the helicopter started up again. In a test, Jieren jumped out of the helicopter, where he heard a voice which said "You idiot." There was a glow, and Jieren gently floated down to the ground. Trying to find more information, Jieren sought the help of a teacher, who told him about Kul Elna. Jieren and Serana traveled there to find information, but they eventually split up, with Serana investigating the temple. Upon trying to return, Serana was ambushed and kidnapped by a gravekeeper. The gravekeeper confronted Jieren who started a Shadow Duel, and won. Later, he investigated the Headmaster who he suspected of some sort or wrongdoing. He found evidence which led him to believe that the Headmaster was kidnapping students, one of which was Bryant Rose, brother of Serana. Jieren found a boyfriend in Owen, who revealed his own brother went missing as well. Owen was moved into Jieren's room, and over the night, Owen was kidnapped. Jieren was furious and confronted the Headmaster, who revealed that he wasn't kidnapping students, only recruiting. Owen was a target of the Gravekeepers, which the headmaster knew about and suspected mind control. Jieren set a trap, and caught a masked man, who, after being stunned was revealed to have been mind controlled, confirming the headmaster's suspicions. After this, Jieren went off to find Pegasus, who was hosting a Duelist Kingdom Tournament. Jieren would have to compete in order to talk to Pegasus. Jieren defeated Weevil and Rex, bringing himself up to 6 stars, and Serana defeated Mai, bringing her to 3 stars.